


ville monstre: monsters for monsters

by IspeltEclipsewrong



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Ville Monstre
Genre: Basically Ville Monstre is a Weird Town where all the squad's creepypasta OCs live, Gen, I'm giving it its own tag bc I will be writing a Fuck Ton of fic for it, Ville Monstre is it's own thing but Slender Man is part of it, he only shows up for a hot second tho, how to make things Personal in regards to abby: hurt a younger sibling, it started out for fun but spiraled into having complex stories and character relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IspeltEclipsewrong/pseuds/IspeltEclipsewrong
Summary: She wants to be a monster? Fine. Abby will show her a real monster. And this is only the beginning.





	ville monstre: monsters for monsters

   The beat of her heart was finally fading and the sounds of the forest returned. Abby pulled off her mask. Her eyes avoided the shallow grave she’d dug as she came back to herself, putting Heart aside. She didn’t know who was in the dirt this time and she didn’t want to know.  
  
  The pills had worn off almost entirely by the time she’d wiped the sweat and blood from her hands and face. She’d soaked through her hoodie again, so she took it off. She hated being being covered in gore. The smell always got to her. God, was she glad it wasn’t her turn to do laundry.  
  
  Abby turned to head back to the cabin. Boss would be mad at her for dawdling. As she collected her mask again, she spotted a flash of white through the trees. She sighed; speak of the devil. She stomped over to meet up with the figure.  
  
  “Look, I know you value efficiency, but you try hiking through the forest coming down from the worst trip of your li-  _Oh_. You’re not my boss.”  
  
  There was no hunched over Slenderbeing, just a confused looking teenager. She had short brown hair, big brown eyes, and a cute round face. Her shirt was glowing white despite the lack of sunlight filtering through the trees. Abby was glad she’d rid herself of blood. If the girl had seen… she didn’t want to think about it.  
  
  “Who are you?” asked mystery girl.   
  
  “I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing so deep in the woods?”  
  
  Mystery girl gave a sardonic smile. “I could ask you the same thing.”   
  
  Abby had to laugh, a bit of tension going out of her shoulders. The girl wasn’t panicking; maybe she could lead this one out of the forest before Boss demanded her. He had eaten today, after all. She inclined her head, admitting defeat.   
  
  “I’m Abby. I work out here, I do, um… I collect flora samples.”  
  
  “I’m Alice,” the other girl said. She laughed as well, a worried little sound, “What were you saying about being on the worst trip of your life…?”  
  
  “Oh! Um, I lost my gloves,” Abby said, holding up her hands, “touched something I shouldn’t. I had a bad reaction.”  
  
  “Are there hallucinogenic plants in this forest..?”  
  
  “Oh, tons. You should definitely head back. Before you hurt yourself.”  
  
  “I don’t know-”  
  
  “-the way?” Abby asked, almost hopeful, “I do. Come on, I’ll even walk you to the forest edge.”  
  
  Alice frowned, like she was trying to remember something. “I don’t feel like I should leave.”  
  
  Oh, fuck. Had the Boss already got to her? Was this one of the ones he deemed fit to stalk?  
  
  “I don’t even remember how I got here,” Alice continued. Abby frowned to herself. Normal stalking victims knew all too well why they came to the woods, an object of obsession: The Boss.   
  
  She started walking, hoping Alice would follow. She'd try to lead her out of the woods, literally and metaphorically, anyways. She had to try. Alice walked in step with her through the underbrush.  
  
  “Oh? What do you remember?” Abby asked. She had to keep her talking, distracted from seeing something she shouldn’t.  
  
  “I was at my best friend Hailey’s house. We were gonna hang out, play some video-games, but she was acting so strange.”  
  
  Was she was collateral, then? Abby didn’t remember killing a Hailey, but she could have. It would explain why Alice was so close by. “Paranoid strange?”  
  
  “Uh, no… Just cold. Distant. I thought she was mad at me.”  
  
  Abby nodded. The girl was around the same age as her. Maybe a few years younger or she had one of those faces. She had an open, kind look about her. She seemed more worried for the memory of her friend than for herself.  
  
  “Then what happened?”   
  
  “We went down to her basement, she said she had something to show me. I must have… blanked out or something. I woke up at home with a sore throat. I tried to walk to the pharmacy but ended up here instead.”  
  
  “That’s a long way to get lost.”  
  
  “Yeah,” Alice said, then laughed helplessly, “I'm a little… vague right now.”  
  
  Abby turned to look at her companion, then turned pale. Around the edges, Alice  _did_ look a little ‘vague’.  _See-through_ , that is. Abby could see the pattern of the moss on the tree behind the other girl right through her torso. The cloud had passed from in front of the sun and the new light revealed what Abby had missed.   
  
  Alice was already dead.   
  
  How could she have not noticed?! There were only one set of footprints and the sound of one person trampling the underbrush. The birds had fallen silent some time ago, but Abby had assumed the Boss was close by. Abby kicked herself for being unobservant. It's a proxy's job to notice these things.  
  
  The question remained; had Abby killed her? Had Alice been the boss’s latest meal? Was the body in that shallow grave the girl who stood beside her?  
  
  No, no… Abby was starting to remember now. It had been a man today. One of Andy’s quarries. No teen girls today. No teen girl for a while, actually. This death wasn’t her fault, for once.  
  
  Abby felt bad, but let it go. People died all the time in Ville Monstre.  
  
  “Thank you for walking with me,” Alice said, turning a bright smile on Abby. Abby smiled back but it didn’t reach her eyes.  
  
  “It’s no problem,” Abby said, “I’ll see you around?”  
  
  “I’d like that! Bye, Abby.”  
  
  “Bye.”  
  
  The girl walk away, fading into the mist. Poor thing, Abby thought, she doesn’t even know she’s dead.

* * *

  Abby didn’t think about Alice for weeks afterwards. If she got all torn up about every ghost she saw, she’d never sleep again, and God knew Abby needed all the sleep she could get. Death came with the job, as much as she hated it. So, she let herself forget Alice. Or, at the very least, she let Alice slip her mind.   
  
  She had got into town that day for supplies. The last guy had been carrying a wallet on him with over five hundred dollars cash. She’d admonished him for tempting fate, saying guys who dressed like him were asking to get mugged. That was seconds before Boss had bitten the man’s head off. The irony wasn’t lost on her.  
  
  She liked going to town; it meant the night before she got Hot Water privileges. The itchy wig was a drawback, sure, but she was still a missing person. She had to be careful or risk blowing the entire operation. She didn’t want to bring Slendy’s wrath down upon her or... well. She didn't want his wrath, let's leave it at that.  
  
  Today, she was a redhead.  
  
   Abby was pacing the cereal isle, calculating deals with her head and a fistful of coupons. Her train of thought derailed when she heard a ruckus from up front. There was a girl with a stack of posters, begging the manager to let her put them up in the front window.   
  
  “I’m running a business, miss, not a charity. I can’t have you clogging up my advertising and driving off customers with some sad looking dead girl!” he argued. His employees looked uncomfortable, shifting glances between themselves.  
  
  “She  _isn’t-_ ”  
  
  “I can’t have every bereaved relative in here costing me money, kid. I’m sorry.”  
  
  She looked somewhere between rage and tears while the manager escorted her out. Abby caught a glimpse of a familiar face from one of the flyers and her stomach churned. Oh no, she thought to herself, this isn’t my business.  
  
  She kept thinking that to herself, even as she asked one of the staff to watch her groceries until she got back. The employee, eager to wash the bad taste of the previous exchange out of their mouth, agreed. The thought kept buzzing around her head even as she chased down the older girl.  
  
  “Excuse me!” she called out, “Can I see one of those flyers?”  
  
  The other girl, long  _brown hair and brown eyes and round face_ , stopped in her tracks. She turned to Abby, pushing one of the flyers into her hand with enthusiasm. No one else had asked yet. They just gave her sympathetic looks and walked away. This town was so weird, it was nice to see someone acting normal. She felt she was starting to go a little crazy.  
  
  “This is my sister, have you seen her?”  
  
  Abby looked down at the face on the poster with a heavy weight in her chest. Alice grinned up at her. She nodded. “I’ve talked to this girl. How long has seen been missing?”  
  
  Alice’s sister looked so relieved she could collapse. “About two months. My name is Lorna. How did you know my sister?”  
  
  Abby had seen her about a month ago. She molded her face into something apologetic. She extended a hand to Lorna which the other girl hurried to shake. “I’m Abigail. I talked to her before that, I’m afraid. I was out jogging and ran into her. We chatted for a bit.”  
  
  Disappointment flashed over Lorna’s face. “Doesn’t matter. What did you talk about? Did she say anything? Like, maybe that she was talking to someone new? Or was planning to go on a trip?”  
  
  Abby shook her head. This poor girl was desperate for her sister to be alive, it reminded her of the reason she did what she did. She tried to think about what she and Alice had talked about, something that could aid Lorna.  
  
  “She said something about meeting up with a friend?  _Hilda something..?_ ”  
  
  “Hailey Price,” Lorna corrected, flopping down on the edge of a flower bed like a doll with her strings cut. Abby sat beside her and filed the name away for later. “I’ve already tried talking to her. She says she doesn’t know anything. A rude little git, I don’t know why Alice hung out with her.”  
  
  “I’m sorry I couldn’t help more,” Abby said, laying a hand on Lorna’s shoulder. Lorna sighed and rubbed the heel of her palm against her eye, wiping away tears she was too frustrated to shed.  
  
  “It’s not your fault. It’s just… She’s my sister, ya know?” Lorna said, giving a sound somewhere between a humorless laugh and a desperate sob, “I have to look after her. No one else will help her or even help me help her. I’m all she has.”  
  
  Abby felt the heartbreak and rage she tried to bury resurface. Looks like this  _was_  her business now. “I know,” Abby said, surprising Lorna, “I have… I have a baby brother. I get it.”  
  
  “I never should have left her alone. I shouldn’t have waited-”  
  
  “It isn’t your fault-”  
  
  “But it is.”  
  
  Abby couldn’t disagree when she felt the same about Josh. She wrapped an arm around Lorna’s shoulders and pulled her into a half-hug. There was nothing she could do but comfort her.   
  
  “You’ll find your sister,” she assured using her best Big Sister voice, “I promise.”  
  
  Lorna laughed, recognizing when she'd done that herself, and wiped her eyes again. “Promise?”  
  
  Abby smiled back. “Yeah.”  
  
  They talked for a while longer. Abby got Lorna’s phone number before they said their goodbyes. They parted and Abby went back to the store and got her food, already formulating a plan.  
  
  She couldn’t give Lorna her sister back, but she could give Alice justice.

* * *

  It was time to investigate the one lead she had

  It wasn’t very hard to track down where Hailey Price lived and it was even easier to break in. The intense nature of her job aside, it gave her a lot of free time. She faced no difficulty stalking Hailey for a few weeks and noticing something off about her.   
  
  There was a disdain in her eyes when she talked to other people. Something unpleasant about her laugh. Not to mention something scummy about her boyfriend. It would have been easy to write her off as your run-of-the-mill bitch, but how she talked about Alice…  
  
  That was suspicious.  
  
  So, here Abby was at the top of the stairs in Hailey Price’s house. People always hid unpleasant things in the basement, the attic, or their bedroom so it was best to cut to the chase. She didn’t know how long she had.  
  
  Proxies belong in creepy, dark places like fish belonged in water. She descended the wooden stairs that only whispered under her practiced feet. Her flashlight cast a full-moon on every surface it landed on. It was a regular basement, used for storage, with a washer and dryer shoved off to the side.  
  
  There was nothing of note, save for a large area where the boxes had been haphazardly shoved away. Someone had wanted a bit of floor space, it looked like. Abby headed over there and examined the clearing. This is where the basement drain was.  
  
  The middle part of the floor was clean, but there were traces of red at the edges. People always missed the corners.   
  
  Abby knew blood when she saw it. Her hands clenched around her light to the point of pain and her stomach filled with fire. The cold of the basement was a million miles away. She didn’t want to look down here anymore, she didn’t think she’d like what she found.   
  
  Abby stalked back up the stairs. She had to be sure all the same.   
  
  Hailey’s bedroom was on the second floor and her diary was under her mattress. Abby flipped through it leisurely, trying to keep her wit’s about her. It turns out, Hailey was a dime-a-dozen serial killer fangirl. Not an original bone in her body, but an inflated sense of ego to make up for it.   
  
  And not two brain cells to rub together. At least, not if the almost pornographic recount of her murder of Alice Lovett was any hint. Was she so sure the cops would never catch her, she hadn’t bothered to hide this better? Somehow, that was the worst part. How she thought the world was below her when she was the worst scum imaginable.   
  
  Abby replaced the book carefully, making sure she hadn’t sprung any traps. No broken hairs, no fallen pencil leads, no flour on the floor. Ridiculous.  
  
  Hailey was coming in the front door, so Abby left through the window. She closed it behind her and leaped to the nearest tree. That had almost been too easy, but this next part promised to be… fun. This girl was sure to interest the boss.   
  
  Abby arrived back at the cabin an hour later, an unkind smile twisting her lips.  
  
  “Andy-Candy!” she sing-songed, patting the head of a Proxbee who came to hug her as she slipped off her shoes, “I have a new pet project. Would you like to help?”  
  
  “You know it, Abs!”

* * *

  Brendon startled as an enraged screech came from Hailey’s room. He fumbled for the remote to mute the TV. He could hear Hailey throwing things to the floor above him. He sprang to his feet and rushed to the bottom of the stairs, hovering just a moment. He called out hesitantly.  
  
  “Hailey? Are you okay?”  
  
  Hailey came stomping down the stairs, face scarlet with rage and clutching a piece of paper in her hands.  
  
  “Hailey?!”  
  
  “Get out!”  
  
  “What?”  
  
  “Get out, now!”  
  
  Brendon hesitate another moment. He leaned away from the girl with something approaching fear in his eyes. Hailey had enough of his pussyfooting; she had to think, she had to plan, and she couldn’t do it with him breathing down her neck.  
  
  “NOW!”  
  
   He ran for the door, put on his shoes, and was gone. Hailey stared after him, heaving one breath after the next, before stalking into her kitchen. She slammed the paper down on the table, reading it over and over again, and seethed.  
  
  “I don’t know who you are, but I will find out,” she hissed, “I’ll shut you up myself.”  
  
  The paper, which had replaced her diary from under her bed, read:

 **I KNOW WHAT YOU DID**  
**I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING**  
**I KNOW WHAT YOU’LL DO**  
**ALWAYS WATCHING**

  Back at the cabin, Plastic Heart and The King sat on the porch. King was giggling to himself, imagining that little girl’s reaction and bemoaning they couldn’t stay to watch. Heart quietly considered their next move, but not very hard. She was basking in a job well done and the momentary silence that ensued.

  A familiar blank face stared at them from the treeline. King looked up when he felt the metaphorical eyes on him, waving happily at the monster. He laughed again, a happy and carefree sound.

  “Soup’s on, lovebird!”

  “Just gotta tenderize the meat,” Heart added dryly.

**Author's Note:**

> this probably wasn't the best place to start writing out ville monstre's stories? but harley and emi were talking about hailey and brendon in the group chat and I wanted In On That Worldbuilding. 
> 
> character relationships should be pretty self-explanatory, but I didn't want to bog down this story with a lot of backstory. you'll get more chances to get to know these characters when I write more, I promise lol


End file.
